Heartbeat
by FamePaperTrail
Summary: Patti and Crona are off on a date, so Kid and Liz have the house to themself. How will Kid's little 'mistake' affect Liz? Kid x Liz


"Bye, guys!" Patti squealed, waving gleefully at Kid and Liz who stood in the front doorway, as Crona led her away by the hand.

"Bye, Patti! Have a nice first date!" Liz yelled back. Patti blushed and snickered, then began skipping away with Crona. Liz turned away and shut the door. "I can't believe it…it seems like only yesterday we were on the streets and now look at her. A weapon for a grim reaper who lives in a big-ass mansion and dating a demon sword. Wow," said Liz. Kid just smiled.

He walked away toward his room, when at the base of the stairs, he turned to face Liz. She was still sitting in the foyer, staring out a nearby window.

_What is she doing? Is she waiting for Patti?_

Kid shrugged and climbed up the stairs. He walked past Liz's room and peered inside.

It was a mess.

Her comforter was all rumpled and half hanging on the floor, her dresser stacked with perfume, body lotion, and nail polish bottles. 2 drawers were open, and clothes hung out, while other clothing pieces were strewn all over the floor. Her nightstand was open, and numerous papers were scattered.

Kid gasped at was what in front of him. "This…room…is…atrocious…" he managed to breathe out. He dared to take a step forward, wondering if the floor would swallow him. He cautiously pressed his foot down. No sinking. Clear. Kid tip toed to the dresser and shut the drawers, then walked the nightstand, about to shut it when he saw a small book in the corner. It was a dark black leather, and _Liz_ was etched into the front. He picked it up. It was thick with random colorful tabs sticking out of the pages. He looked around him, making sure no would see him. When he was sure it was clear, he opened the book to the first page. Written with a dark purple marker was _Liz's diary. If you read this, I will butt fuck you with whatever object is on your right._

Kid looked to his right.

There sat her dresser.

He gulped, knowing what he was getting into. With one final breath, he turned the page, revealing brilliant cursive letters. Her handwriting was _perfect. Perfect._

He began to read.

_December 25__th_

_Today it was Christmas. Patti woke me up by bouncing on my bed and dragging Kid and I down the stairs. When we got to the living room, we opened our presents. All the ones from Kid were symmetrically wrapped. It didn't exactly phase me, but usually his fits bug the shit out of me._

_My favorite one from Kid was this really delicate necklace that said 'beautiful.' I don't know if it meant I was or not, if he was just trying to make me feel better or something, but I guess it was kind of sweet._

_Later that day we had Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Crona over. I felt kinda lonely, Soul had asked out Maka and taken her out on several occasions this week, Blackstar held a mistletoe above Tsubaki's head, and Crona confessed how he felt to Patti. I sat there all single and alone. _

_Everytime Kid walked close to me, I could feel my heart flutter, I swear, but I keep telling myself not to fall for him. But as the day progressed, I started accepting it more and more that this boy…symmetry being his life, how would I fit? I won't. I just won't._

Kid stopped reading once he realized that he had a huge smirk across his face. He continued.

_January 1rst, 1:23 A.M._

_Today is New Years. We all through a huge party here (since this mansion is as big as the damn sun). Maka brought a friend we didn't know. She was SO beautiful. She had shiny dark purple hair that went down to her waist, absolutely perfect facial features, and the best outfit. She was so funny, confident, I freaking envied her. Kid was all over her, getting her more punch when her glass was almost empty, complimenting her on everything she did, and when she tripped because of her outrageous heels, he sat on the couch with her, she put her feet on his lap, and he sat there and massaged her feet! _

_It took everything I had to not either throw her out or just sit in my room and cry. But I KNEW he didn't like me. All along! Who knew I could be so stupid? _

Kid sat puzzled as he stared into the book. _Huh? Wait a second…I didn't like her like that! I was just trying to be sweet!_

"Uh-"

Kid froze, then cranked his head over his shoulder. Liz was standing in her doorway, eye's wide.  
"K-Kid? What…what you got there?"

"Um…nothing."

Liz cautiously took a step, causing Kid to flinch, remembering the warning in the beginning of the book. Finally Kid lunged at Liz's foot, practically in hysterics.

"I'm SORRY! I read your diary! Please don't butt fuck me with your dresser!"

Liz crouched onto the floor, staring at the carpet. "Wait a minute-you-you read-Kid!"

Kid let go of her foot and sat up so she was eye level with his lips.

"That means…" Liz grabbed a nearby pillow and shoved her face in it. "Ergh…Kid why would you do that?"

"Liz, hold on a sec."

"No."

Liz stood up and ran out of the room, bounded down the stairs, and collapsed on the couch. She shoved her face back into the pillow.

'Shit shit shit shit.' Liz whispered into the pillow.

Kid scooted back to the diary and placed it back in the drawer, then grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He scrawled something then put it on the nightstand.

Liz tossed the pillow to the floor and ran back up the stairs. "Kid, please, get out."

Kid obided and left, trying to conceal his smile. Liz slammed the door shut and sat on her bed.

_Okay, he knows how I feel about him. Nice. SHIT. I can never talk to him again without thinking I'm being too obvious, can never look at him without dying just a little inside. I'm such an IDIOT!_

She turned to her nightstand and saw a small notepad with some writing. It wasn't her handwriting….

Liz picked it up and scanned it. Kid left this?

_Dear Liz,_

_Here are my responses to that diary._

_1. I'm sorry for invading your personal space._

_2. I gave you that necklace because you ARE beautiful._

_3. I was just trying to be friendly to her._

_4. Liz, I'm really sorry. I should've manned up and told you that I LOVE YOU._

Liz put the note down and ran into Kid's room.

She ran in front of his where he sat on his sofa, reading. She slapped her hands on the coffee table in front of him. "Kid! Why would you make up such a stupid lie?"

Well this isn't the reaction he had expected.

"Liz, I-"

"Stop Kid. Please, just stop."

Liz turned to leave, but Kid grabbed her wrist.

"No, Liz, I won't. I won't stop. I'm not lying. I _love you._ You're the girl that I would do anything for. Anything. I'd give up anything for you. _Anything._ You're the girl that I would give my last breath, take a bullet for, I barely want to sleep because it's 12 hours without you."

He put his fingers in between hers and rested his forehead against hers. He inhaled deeply.

"I really love you."

Liz opened her eyes to see Kid's were shut. She went to lift her head higher, but Kid yanked her down into a kiss. It was so sudden that she tripped and fell on top of him.

"WE'RE HOME!" Patti screamed. "CRONA'S HERE!"

Liz got off Kid and twisted around. "Dammit, Patti!"

Patti giggled so loudly it echoed throughout the mansion.

"I knew this would happen at what point," she told Crona, still loud enough for Liz and Kid to hear.


End file.
